


Pillowfort

by JaceRMontague



Series: 30k in 30 days [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Regina has to rush of to a town meeting and while she's out Emma remembers that the night before Regina admitted that she had never been inside a pillow fort.





	

Reina moved briskly across her bedroom, adjusting her dress as she walked, stopping briefly to ensure her lipstick was intact. She moved down the stairs, almost tripping on a pair of trainers.

‘Henry! What have I told you about leaving your shoes on the stairs?!’

‘They’re not mine!’ the teenager shouted back.

‘Emma!’ Regina shouted ‘Trainers!’

‘Sorry!’ the blonde shouted back as she ran up from the lounge to the foot of the stairs, looking slightly sheepish.

Regina reached the bottom of the stairs and wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist. She pulled the blonde in for a quick kiss but as she went to pull away she heard Emma mutter a ‘no’ and pulled Regina closer.

Regina kissed back for a second before pulling away again, resting her forehead against Emma’s.

‘I’ve got to go. I’ve got a meeting. One that you should be at- ‘

‘My dad’s going- ‘Emma interjected

‘But he’s deputy.’

‘But I’ve sent him. You distract me too much at those meetings.’ Emma whispered

‘Is that so?’

‘Uh-huh’ Emma mumbled as she moved her head so she was placing butterfly kisses along Regina’s jawline.

‘Emma’ Regina warned, though she titled her head to give the blonde better access as she spoke.

Regina almost, almost decided to stay at home with her wife but then remembered that this was the meeting she’d postponed last week because Emma had done this exact thing to her then.

Regina gently pushed Emma away and moved to the mirror on the other side of the hallway, making sure her makeup hadn’t been smudged with the blonde’s kisses.

‘But Reginaa!’ Emma whined, Regina looked at her wife’s reflection in the mirror, the blonde was pouting and her eyes were wide – a puppy face that Henry had figured out how to mimic to the tee and now Regina had trouble saying no to both other members of her little family.

Regina’s resolve was crumbling slightly but she tore her gaze away from the emerald eyes that were staring back at her and picked up her keys from the key holder that hung just beneath the mirror.

‘I will be back within two hours, any more than that and ring me feigning an emergency.’ Regina said as she turned and kissed Emma on the cheek – she was certain if she’d locked lips with the blonde the meeting would have to have been postponed once more.

Regina headed towards the door.

‘Don’t forget Henry is being picked up by Nick’s father in twenty minutes to go camping” She called over her shoulder as she opened the front door.

‘I won’t’ she heard being called back as she closed the door behind her and headed to her car.

Inside the house Emma had entered the lounge, she intended to clean up, make herself a little useful; it was almost all her mess in their anyway. All her paperwork was scattered across the coffee table from where Emma had decided to work from home seeing as she wasn’t on call out that weekend. Once she had cleared up she lay across the sofa and picked up the remote. She turned on the TV and the episode of The Big Bang Theory that herself and Regina had been watching on DVD the night before began playing once more.

_‘I used to love pillow forts.’ Emma had whispered as Sheldon and Amy built a fort on screen._

_‘Did you?’_

_‘Yeah.  When_ I was _in my first? No. My second group home, one of the oldest kids would make these massive pillow forts. At least they felt massive at the time, they were really just blankets hung around the bottom bunk of a bed but back then it felt huge, and_ me _and her and a few of the other kids would squash in and we’d watch a Disney film on a portable DVD player.’_

_Regina tightened her grip ever so slightly around Emma’s waist. It was incredibly rare the blonde revealed something about her past that Regina didn’t know – the blonde was so determined not to think about the past and to live in the moment that it was as if most of her past had never happened – the only things that had happened were that she spent her life bouncing in and out of foster and group homes, had met Lily, had stolen the bug, had dated Neal, had gone to prison, had had henry, had been a bails bonds person. Everything else was just fillers that never really happened. But every now and again some information would slip out and Regina would add it to the collection of little things about her wife._

_‘I’ve never been in a pillow fort’ Regina had admitted, almost as if she was trading confessions with Emma. She too rarely spoke of her past. It was probably why the two of them worked so well together, they both believed the past should stay the past and neither pushed for pieces of the other’s history._

 

‘Let’s change that.’ Emma muttered to herself as she paused the DVD and turned the TV off once more. She had ten minutes until Henry left for nicks and an hour and fifty minutes at an absolute push or a little under an hour at a minimum before Regina returned from the meeting. Either way, Emma would have to work fast.

Once she had seen Henry off – ‘if you need anything just text. Or ring. Both me and your mother.’ – she set about redecorating the lounge. She pulled the comforter and blankets out of hers and Regina’s bedroom. Once she had them set out on the floor she began magicking blankets and comforters of all sorts into the room, she covered the floor with layers of comforters and hung blankets across the tops of the sofas and arm chairs, as well as each side of the sofas before hanging them off the tv so the two could watch films from inside the fort, keeping them up with the lamps that were in every corner of the room. Emma had always found the number of lamps in this one room excessive but right now she was incredibly thankful for the inane number of lamps. Emma piled pillows on the floor as well as some more blankets until it looked like a giant nest in the middle of the room. The entire thing was covered completely; no natural light could get in at all. Emma was incredibly proud of her handiwork. She pulled a blanket and darted into the kitchen, grabbing popcorn and sweets and then she returned to the pillow fort, setting the food on the coffee table.

Once Emma was certain the fort couldn’t be improved she checked the time. It was a little over two hours since Regina had left and so she rang the brunettes mobile. She fed Regina some panicked-sounding lie about Henry’s camping trip going wrong and within five minutes she heard a key in the front door.

‘Emma?’ Regina called out into the mansion, the home eerily quiet.

‘Lounge.’ Emma shouted back. By the time Regina made it to the lounge Emma was standing outside the fort, waiting for her wife.

Regina took one look into the room before looking back at Emma, confusion and humor glimmering in her eyes.

‘What’s this all about?’

‘You said you’d never been in a pillow fort. I thought I’d make one for you.’ Emma shrugged.

She held open a blanket ‘door’ for Regina and watched as Regina crouched down and then ducked inside of the fort, Emma following close behind her.

‘This is incredible.’ Regina laughed.

‘That’s because the best pillow fort architect in the world worked on it.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Uh huh.’

Regina turned to face Emma and pulled her wife into a hug.

‘Thank you.’ Regina whispered.

 

Two nights later, when Henry returned home from his camping trip he found his mother’s in their pajama’s watching Disney’s Snow white while sitting in the middle of the largest pillow fort he had ever seen.

He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it and the childishness that both of his mothers seemed to possess. But nonetheless, he crawled in between the two women, took a handful of popcorn and joined them as they spent the rest of the night watching Disney classics.

**Author's Note:**

> Today hasn't been great but it'll get better.


End file.
